love is always there
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: what happens when shikamaru comes back from a mission,with a girlfriend! how will ino feel? no time to think. because ino,naruto and the others are on a mission to find out about the moon village.what dark lord want ino dead? whats the story of the fox de
1. love and flowers

The life of a ninja is always hard, always there is pain and the chance of death. There is always risk; there is always the chance of seeing the ones you love die. Why would we take this risk? Why would we put our life in danger? Why fight if we know that we might die? Why chance it? Why? When I could live in peace, in my big house? I think I do this because..well..because..!

Well I take the risk for my mom and dad, sasuke, sasukra, my friends, and my teammates, but mostly for the man I love! This man has always been there for me, he always protected me on and off the battle field. He's always been there in my times of need, and I'm there for him too. He has never let me down. He has always been there to cheer me up, when I' m down. His name is love! I' ve never told him how I felt. I have always felt that there's something between us. I would always look forward to our missions, so I could spend time with him. Whenever I hear his name being called, my heart would jump and I would look for him. When he would look at me, I would try not let it show, that my heart was racing. My heart will beat so hard, I thought if I ever got close to him, he would hear it. Love has to have more moments than beating hearts and looks! But what else could there be?

His name is sikaimaru. He is the smartest ninja that I know, he could beat our team captain in go, every time. He can pick out the smallest detail in battle. He' s brave, he is also very lazy, and he doesn' t like to worry about anything. He even thinks that I' m troublesome! He may be what other girls call boring and non attracting but he treats me good. Though he treats everyone we know the same. Sikaimaru doesn't know that I love him, and I think before my next mission, I should tell him how I fell. I really should tell him! After all I am a great catch! Any guy will be happy to have me, I' ve got money and everything anyone could want. I also have a great body, if I do say so myself. A slim waist, beautiful hair, tan skin, and legs that could go on forever. My fighting style is not bad either. I can even fight, you should of seen my fight with my rival. It even ended in a tie. At least I can defend myself.

so Yes, I should tell him! I am strong enough to handle whatever comes my way. Besides what is the worst that can happen? And Giggle, no girl in the leaf village, will like him. So I have the upper hand. I always get what I want! I' m not saying that theres something wrong with him, but he's always on missions, so girls really don' t notice him. Which is a great thing! Because I' ll be the first to ask him out. Now that I think about it, he should be back from his mission in a few hours. He has been on a lot of missions lately. I have barely seen him in the last couple of months. Our team captain has been taking him on all kinds of missions. the one that he's on now is a mission guarding a leader that has to get to the sand village. that is all that he would tell me. I think its some kind of pact treaty between the two villages or something. He also had said that this is an A rank mission too, so I know he will come back safe. After all There are others with him, that are higher rink ninjas and they can haled a little mission like that.

I get off in an hour, mom should be home now. Daddy is on a mission as well. So that left me to run the shop all day today. I can close in an hour. We didn' t have many customers today, there was one man that ordered roses for his wife, its sweet because they are having their first baby! They' re having a baby girl..so I give him the pink and purple roses. The man thanked me for the help, and I told him good luck!

**thanks for reading! please leave a review, let me know if there's something you didn't like or if you liked it!**

**i'll update soon,**

**thanks again**


	2. what a day!

Chapter 2: what a day!

The door bell ringed.

Ugh. I've got five minutes left, who would come to a flower shop at a time like this? I mean really! Don't people know that it is rude to come to a shop when they are closing?

Coming from the back, I headed to the front to take care of the person that came in. sigh. I got to get my side work done so I can go home. Mother must had made dinner by now. " Hello, welcome I'm in..o..oh hi mother! What are you doing here?" I asked.

" well dear I have bad news, well you know your father is on a mission right?"

" yes" I said a little worried where this was going. " is daddy okay?" I asked.

" huh? Yes of course, it'll take more than anything to kill that man" she matured. " what I was trying to say is the hokage, wants to send me and a few people as back up for his mission.

It seems your father is having problems and they need more ninja's. this mission is very important to the village and what your father found out, we're going to need more people out there. I got to meet the others and the hokage in three hours." she said.

Still trying to replay the information mother was feeding me, I began to wonder what the mission was about, and what other people was going on the mission. I would have though that she was kidding me but I noticed what she was wearing.

She had the leaf headband on under her long dirty blonde hair and she had the leaf village green vest on with long bagging black pants. She was wearing gloves too. Around her leg was a bag of kani knives. Strapped to her back was a long ninja sword.

I could tell that she was ready for a battle. I also know she will be fine. I wont let her live down the fact that is wearing bagging pants. I have never seen her in a pair of pants in my life! Mother was always wearing the finest cloths, but I released that even when wearing all of this she still look beautiful. She looked so bad ass!

"Ino ?"

" huh? Oh yea sorry mom, I hope that the mission will go well and please be safe." I replied. " I will hon. , but for the next couple of weeks. I need you to watch over the flower shop for me while I'm gone." she said. Without waiting for me to respond. She walked toward me and she give me a hug and a kiss goodbye. With that she turned and walked toward the door and said " I love you, take care!" that was it, that all she said.

She walked out and I was left standing there dumbfounded. Some how I fell that I didn't get anything I wanted to say in. That's just like what my mother would do. She's always say what she wants and never waits to ask how others feel about it. sigh and people say I'm just like her! I think I might have stood there for about five minutes thinking.

"EEP!" great I was left here to take care for the shop, for god knows how long! don't get me wrong, I loved the shop but I also want time to myself too. Sighing, there was really noting I could do about this so might as well make the best of it! A few weeks really Isn't that bad and besides I get the whole house to myself! The best thing is today I can go home, its closing time. Though to make sure I looked over at the wall clock and I was five minutes past closing. Walking toward the fount door, made sure that the door closed and I locked it. Smiling I went to the back, once again trying to finish all my side work.

* * *

**_well this is chapter two! i hope you like it! i plan to update chapter three next week, i even already have it wrote down_**

**_let me know if you liked it or if you hate it..just be a little nice _**


	3. rain

**Hello all! I was reading other fanfic's and I think that I will change the pov!**

**I don't own any of the characters, only the ones I make up! This story has yaoi and yuri in it too. So if you don't like**

**that, than don't read it. Its does has mostly just ino and shikamaru.**

**I also know that the chapters are short, I will try to make them longer**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: wired days_**

**40 minutes later**

Usually doing side work, it would had only taken about maybe five minutes maybe ten at the most. Today the side work was

longer. A new shipment just came in today and it needed to be put up for display.

Ino had to take them out of the boxes and set them up in the glass case next to the roses. After throwing the boxes away, she

went to clean up her area.

Ino had finished her work, closed the door of the shop and locked it.

Outside it was getting dark and windy. Ino didn't mind the air, it was very claming. After a long boring day, she need the nice

sweet air.

Walking home Ino stopped at the store to pick up something to eat. She went up and down the rows of food. Not many people

were there, after all most people were at home eating dinner. Which she believed that her mom forgot to cook before she went

on her mission.

Even if she did prepared food for her to eat. She didn't fell like eating too much. Tonight she will just have a snack, than she

will go take a shower and than turn in for the night.

picking out what she was going to eat she went to the cashier to pay for the items.

Walking out of the store and passing by the flower shop on her way home, she saw a tall dark man leaning against the flower

shop wall.

* * *

The man had long dark blue hair and dark green eyes. What he had on is a dark blue sweater, which started at the neck and

ended at his pants line.

On his pants he wore the leaf village ninja headband. The pants were bagging kaki pants.

He wore the ninja shoes and even had a long sword strapped to his back.

He looked like one of those men that lived in the village hidden in the snow, because the clothes looked very well made.

Walking toward him, the man looked up and he stepped away form the wall and said. " miss, are you the girl that runs the

flower shop?

ummm...yes sir, you must be Mr. Tendo! Ino smiled and she walked up to him to shake his hand. Standing there with her

hand outstretched waiting for him to take it.

When he didn't Ino put her hand back.

He didn't say anything for the longest time, that Ino started to get a little uncomfortable. Ino was going to ask if he was ready

to pick up his large order. But before she could ask him the question, Ino notice that his eyes seemed a little troubled and he

looked like he was trying to make up his mind about something.

This seemed to her un settling, but before she could think on it he smiled. "yes, miss Ino, I'm here to pick up the order." he said.

"great! I'll be back with it in just a moment, you may come inside and wait?" Ino turned and unlocked the door. Both of them

heading inside.

Tendo stopped at the fount desk while Ino headed to the back. Going to the back to get his order, Ino picked up

the first round of flowers.

His order was two dozen roses and two dozen sunflowers. Ino took two trips to bring the flowers up to the fount desk. The

man leaned to thank her for the beautiful flowers. He smiled and thanked her.

Ino smiled backed and ringed in his order. Grabbing his order with both hands, he said " I'll be back Ino! And I wish your mom

luck on her mission!"

with that he turned and walked out.

Ino stared after the man, thinking about what he said made her a little uncomfortable and uneasy! How could that guy known

about her moms mission? Her mom did say that it was a secret mission and that only the ones involved knew about it and of

course the hokage! Could he also be on the mission?

Ino called out " I wish you luck on the mission as well!"

The man looked back and he grinned " thank you, I will do my best on the mission that I was given! Later Miss Ino." not

another word was said and he left.

Signing Ino again for the third time that day, walked out of the flower shop. Looking at the sky, Ino saw dark clouds and the

smell of rain in the air. Ino grumbled " great it's going to rain! I should have brought an umbrella." with that said Ino rushed

home. Running as fast as she could, the rain begin to fall. the wind blow hard, the trees swayed in the wind, inside the house's

the shutters banged against the windows.

No one was outside, the only one outside in the rain was her! The wind bowed forcefully around her and at that moment she

wished that she had forgot about Mr. Tendo and the flowers!

Runny as fast as she could, she finally reached the house.

Standing at the fount door of the house, dripping wet and breathing heavily. She unlocked the door and walked inside.

She was home but it didn't fell like it. No one was there and all the lights were off.

The house felt a little dark and lonely. Ino turned and looked out the door. Wind and rain blow around outside, sighing Ino

muttered "shikamaru." closing her eyes, she turned and closed the door.

Walking to her room, she flip the lights on and than she let out a scream.

Setting on her bad was a dark figure. "hello Ino!" said the clearly male voice. "eek!" Ino screamed!

* * *

**Well I'm done with this Chapter!! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
